When the Leaves Begin to Change
by raven2547
Summary: "Your time has come, now hasten little snowflakes, To vanish quite away; The spring-tide hours are sounding gentle warnings forbidding you to stay," M. E. Hathaway. Fairy AU


**i suspect this is what being high feels like. i'm currently listening to the original soundtrack to disney's fantasia (the pastoral symphony for those who are curious) and i could not get this idea out of my head. please read at your own risk. **

**For the love of all that is holy, tell me if i have spelling errors or strange sentence structures. i really don't like it when people have a harder time than they should when reading my stuff. makes me feel bad.  
**

**once again written on fanfiction's document thing -.- word will not be returning it seems.**

* * *

Wesley skated along a frozen twig on his giant evergreen. His beautiful snow littered the ground in big, heaping piles-still untouched by human hands out in this park. Icicles hung like stalactites from the lower hanging branches of the tree, so he let himself drip down it like a drop of water, flying off into the freezing winter air. Of his two seasons-winter and summer-the pureness of winter was by far his favorite.

Slowly the peaceful night turned to day and his snow glowed nearly blindingly white against the sun. Children and adults alike came to play and just enjoy the surrounding peacefulness of the silent snow in the park. At the end of the day, the blonde fairy looked at his trampled up meadow and shook his head at the humans' undisciplined nature. The night wind blew by and, belatedly, Wes waved to Kendall as she passed by while throwing the stars into the sky. They twinkled down at him as if to taunt him with their incandescence, flaunting the fact that no human could ruin their simple beauty-too far out of reach for human hands. Untouchable. How he wished his snow could be like Kendall's beautiful sky.

Such is the life of a seasonal fairy. Spitefully he brought another cold front up and tried to remake the wonderland he'd spent all of the previous night on. His frost, while originally looked upon with upset, always seemed to have a great affect on those around it. The humans all celebrated his waves of white and freezing winds with colorful decorations and gay music. Such cheer was always capped off near the end of their calendar year with fireworks and many celebrations. It warmed his heart to know that they loved his gift as much as he did.

Sadly, winter always yields to spring-though not usually as quickly as it did this year.

"You are a full two weeks early! Look at all this disgusting mud!" Angrily, Wesley tried to throw the spring nymph, Travis, off of his tree and into said mess below.

"Hey, the groundhog saw his shadow. I don't make the rules," the darker winged creature said, reclaiming his footing and righting his wings.

"Yes you do! I have barely had the solstice and you are barging in on my time!"

"Wesley, the solstice was months ago. Its time for the spring equinox in a few weeks' time; maybe you should come celebrate with me," the fairy danced away, "if you can warm up your snow a little bit, I'll let you help me water my May flowers," and then he winked.

Winked.

"I'll send a frost before I help you with your stupid flowers you troglodyte!"

* * *

As agreed upon when time began, Wesley arrived in time for summer. He'd already decided it would be unseasonably warm this year to make up for all the snow he had brought the winter before. In a show of goodwill he had given Travis an extra three days to his spring-time. He was not thanked.

The nice (disgustingly neutral) sixty-eight degrees of spring were slowly raised up to an eighty-five for the first week or so of summer while all the human children inside their schools all itched to be let outside to play in his warm waters. The next week he raised it to the low nineties and watched, fluttering over to his tree by a squirrel's hideaway, when all the human's returned to his park to swim in the lake and swing on his tree.

It was a nice tree, really. Resting on the edge of a pond but in the middle of a large, grassy park area that was inside a cobblestone wall. Emma, the precise and lovely wind fairy, brought a nice waft of warm air over to Wesley. It smelled of freshly pollinated flowers and cut grass. While not as quietly beautiful as winter, summer did have a nice charm to her. A sort of carefree feeling that wasn't present in it's icy counterpart.

Travis, while not early, was again a disturbance. Just as summer was coming to a close and Wes prepared to welcome the colder winds of autumn, the asshole didn't show up. He ended up being two weeks late-the humans in his area thought it was getting a little sweltering. The blonde hated it when they started to resent his presence while it was obviously not his fault...

Turning the other cheek, Wesley stomped past Travis and fluttered his wings to get away. Sutton, bringer of sunshine, seemed to frown on his actions. He knew this because the sun suddenly seemed darkened by foreboding clouds. Wes frowned and finally nodded at Travis (and gave him a rather nasty look, if he did say so himself) before flying off to his break spot.

Nova Scotia sounded like a lovely place to rest-certainly a place Travis would never go. The stupid nymph never liked any kind of extreme hot or cold weather. He had terrible taste.

* * *

The two fairies' dislike of each other soon began to make the seasons start to blur together. Winter became bland and soft because Wesley didn't see the point in making something so wonderful when Travis would ultimately come along to destroy all of it earlier than planned. Summer was too hot for words-Travis refusing to even provide a little spring rain to cool off the poor plants and creatures. Spring, without a heavy winter, had no room to flourish and nothing so desolate and empty as the boring winters preceding it could ever lead to a fruitful flower season. Fall was much the same in the way that, following the sweltering heat of summer and coming before the bitter indifference of winter, seemed like a filler of a season-not much point and ultimately unsatisfying.

Upset at the balance of power, Emma first tried to console Travis. He obstinately refused to help the solstice fairy out without compromise on the others part. Wesley also wouldn't hear of helping a hateful son of the equinox; so the world experienced many bouts of terrible seasons.

Eventually, though, the other elements grew tired of the seasons' quarreling and angry retaliations. In between seasons, those days when the earth can't seem to decide if it wants to be one or the other season, when it has been weeks of dry heat that is suddenly broken by two or three days of soothing coolness that comes with fall, but then is pushed back into the high degrees of summer, the others made their move.

The wind blew by and the two fairies were pushed inside the trunk of Wesley's beloved tree. They were sealed in with a spontaneous knot that appeared on the ancient bark. It was undoubtedly the work of Clyde, a lumber brownie.

Five days went by before a single word was uttered between the two trapped fay until they finally discussed their anger towards each other. For Wesley it had been Travis's obvious and callous efforts to depreciate the blonde's seasons. What with all the early and lateness, the fairy had no time to plan for anything; also, Travis always came by and destroyed his beautiful winter and summer scenery.

For Travis the problem had always lain within the other's strict adherence to a 'schedule'. Surprising the human's with the suddenness of spring was supposed to be the greatest part of greeting the new year, but Wes could never seem to grasp the concept of 'surprises'.

A lengthy discussion, filled with barbs and references to days gone by, followed. Many nights Kendall rode out and tossed her gems into the sky, wondering where the feisty and frosty fairies had each gone before she remembered that they locked them inside the old trunk. Calm talks and fiery arguments followed until finally, on the very last possible day of a very hot and distressing summer (Peter and Dakota, the wind fronts, had gotten into many fights that resulted in quite a few tornadoes) Travis and Wes emerged from the tree. A wide grin stole space on the darker one's face while a rare but happy smile overtook the lighter one's.

In a great gust of wind, complete with a small, thin frost, autumn arrived with a burst of color and a promise of a heavy, cold, and bright winter to end the year.

* * *

**so yes, when i listen to my favorite classical pieces this is what happens. could be interpreted as preslash or gen, whichever you like. **

**i'm going to apologize for this XD i'm not quite sure how this happened. i'm currently exhausted and this still managed to churn itself out. i hope the inspiration i get from this fandom never leaves-this is the easiest writing i've ever done.  
**

**again, tell me if you see any spelling/punctuation/grammatical errors. thanks :D  
**

**review/favorite/or follow if you liked :)  
**


End file.
